Crash Bandicoot: Warped script
This page is comprised of transcriptions of all the cutscenes in Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Notes: *Each cutscene is in chronological order of appearance in regular gameplay. Intro space station in shown plummeting from orbit, back down to Earth. It's on a collision course with the [[Wumpa Islands]. The entrance to an ancient temple is shown in the middle of the jungle. The space station falls from the sky, landing on the temple with a huge explosion. A wisp of bright blue light emerges from the wreckage.] ???: "Muhahahaha! Free... at last...!" outside the [[Bandicoot House], Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Polar are relaxing, enjoying the afternoon sunshine. Coco types on her laptop, Polar snoozing next to her. Crash is playing with a yo-yo. Ominous evil laughter echoes through. Coco looks up in concern. Polar wakes up from his nap, looking afraid.] Aku Aku: "Uka Uka is free? No... it cannot be...! Evil, great evil has come..." Aku floats inside, Coco and Polar following behind. Crash looks off into the distance, scratching his head, but jumps as the door slams behind him. He turns around and runs inside. the [[Time Twister Machine], Doctor Neo Cortex is on his knees, grovelling before Uka Uka.] Uka Uka: "None have dared to fail The Great Uka Uka even once, but you, Cortex, you have failed me TWICE!" Cortex: "Great Uka Uka! It was that infernal bandicoot-!" Uka Uka: "From deep inside my temple prison, I sent you simple instructions to follow, but you lost the gems, you lost the crystals, and I have LOST MY PATIENCE! There is now no other power source left on this planet!" Cortex: "I know, we've had a few unfortunate... setbacks-!" Uka Uka: "AND YOU FAILED! But, since your bumbling has managed to set me free, I am feeling... generous. There is still a way for us to amass the power needed to enslave this miserable planet. And this time... this time, the great Uka Uka, will make sure that you do it right!" shadowy figure emerges from the background, revealing themselves to be [[Doctor Nefarious Tropy]. N. Tropy crosses his arms and smirks down at Cortex.] back inside the Bandicoot House, Aku Aku is informing Crash and Coco about Uka Uka in front of the fireplace. Aku Aku: "After many eons, my evil twin Uka Uka has been freed from his underground prison. Long ago I locked him there to protect the world from his malice. Now, freed once again, he must be stopped!" front door of the house is thrown open. Polar, Coco, Aku Aku and Crash all rush outside. Polar stops outside the front door, pawing at the ground and bearing his teeth. Crash, Aku Aku and Coco arrive at the Time Twister. Aku Aku: "Children. Uka Uka and Cortex plan to use this Time Twisting Machine to gather crystals that lay scattered across time. I have brought you here to recover the crystals before they do so. To open the time portal, simply stand on a button and then jump into the portal. Good luck." Cortex's threat face appears, floating in a time vortex. Uka Uka floats in the background. Cortex: "Crash, Crash, Crash, why must you always muck in my mud? Oh, look. I have a mask helping me, too! We will find out which one is more powerful soon enough!" face disappears, and the vortex fades. Forgetting the crystal Aku appears in the vortex. Aku Aku: "Crash, Coco, you forgot to bring the crystal out of that level. Quickly, go back in and get it. Cortex's minions are searching for it as we speak." Forgetting the crystal... again Aku Aku: "Crash. Coco. You are not listening to me." image of a crystal appears next to Aku Aku in the vortex. Aku Aku: "Find the crystals that look like this, before Doctor Cortex enslaves us all!" Time Trials Aku Aku: "Crash, Coco, if you have already retrieved a level's crystal, then you will find a floating clock when you enter for the second time. This floating clock activates time trial mode. Grab it, and the clock will start ticking. Race for the end to get the best time. But, beware! Some elements will change." Tiny's warning face appears in the vortex. Tiny: "Uka Uka and Cortex want Tiny get crystals, and bring them to big coliseum in Rome. Crash! Leave them for Tiny, or Crash get crushed!" Tiny's challenge Tiny: "Crash! Coco! Stole the pretty crystals! Tiny take them back, in gladiator arena!" Tiny Tiger is shown dressed like an ancient Roman emperor, seated on a throne at the coliseum, waving to a cheering crowd. The camera pans forwards, showing Tiny between two marble pillars, with one arm chained to each. With a roar of exertion, he pulls on the left chain, shattering the pillar. He then does the same with the remaining pillar, freeing him. He points down into the arena at Crash, roaring, then reaches and snatches up a trident from behind him. Aku Aku's congratulations Aku Aku: "Well done, children! By defeating Tiny, you have unlocked the gate to the next time travel area. Go back to the centre of this Time Twister, and save your progress if you wish. From there, you will see that the gate to the second time travel area is now open." Cortex's plea Uka, attached to Cortex's face, appears in the vortex. Uka Uka: "WHY?! WHY MUST YOU CONTINUE TO BE A THORN IN OUR SIDE?!" Uka detaches himself from Cortex's face. Cortex: "Who-?! What-?! Where was I?! ...Oh. Tiny was a good fellow. He hated everyone, and everything... but a good heart, none the less. Please be more reasonable with my minions next time." Dingodile's warning face appears in the vortex. Dingodile: "G'day, mates! Dingodile's the name, and Uka Uka and Cortex gave me orders to bring the crystals to them during the ice ages. So, gimme the goods and shove off, or I'll roast yas!" Dingodile's challenge Dingodile: "Right! Now you've gone and done it! Them crystals are MINE!" Dingodile penguin is shown waddling through the snow in the ice ages. Dingodile snickers, pointing his flamethrower at the penguin. The penguin puts its flippers up, then covers its face. Dingodile turns around as the warp sound is heard, signifying Crash's arrival. Dingodile: "Break out the butter... I'm gonna make TOAST!" Dingodile's defeat is flat on his belly on the platform in the middle of his boss arena, too weak to stand. Dingodile: "Ya thrashed me, mate... no worries. But you'll soon be up against much worse...!" N. Tropy's introduction Tropy's face appears in the vortex. N. Tropy: "Well, haven't we gotten far for a pair of fuzzy marsupials? I am Doctor Nefarious Tropy, master of time and the creator of the very Time Twister Machine you see before you. Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex have sent me to end this little charade, so you won't be leaving my area with the crystals, I swear it!" N. Tropy's warning N. Tropy: "So, you pesky little rats aren't going to back off, ay? Just you continue to gather crystals and see what I do!" Uka Uka's threat Cortex: "Well, you've crashed a few parties before, but I never expected you to make it this far! If you don't turn back..." Uka attaches himself to Cortex's face. Uka Uka: "I WILL INFLICT A THOUSAND YEARS OF SUFFERING ON YOU, AND THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" N. Tropy's challenge N. Tropy: "ARGH! You little vermin are way too stupid to understand what you're getting yourselves into! This time you've done it!" N. Tropy large clock with N. Tropy's face on it is shown. N. Tropy teleports in and winds the clock's hour hand around a few times. He turns around, noticing Crash. The clock falls off, behind the platform. N. Tropy: "Now you're on my time, you little skunk! GIVE ME THE CRYSTALS!" slams the end of his tuning fork into the ground, sending a wave of energy forth across the room, creating platforms. Uka Uka's caution Uka Uka: "You insolent, insignificant morons! By defeating N. Tropy, you have place us all in grave risk!" Uka detaches himself from Cortex's face. Cortex: "Bleh! Crash, Coco, you must realise that this Time Twister Machine is very ''delicate! Without Doctor N. Tropy's constant care and control, who knows what it will do!" N. Gin's warning Gin's face appears in the vortex. N. Gin: "So! Crash Bandicoot, we meet again! Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex want me to teach you a LESSON! Well, I've made a few... modifications to my mechanics since our last encounter! So, BACK OFF, or be DELETED!" N. Gin's challenge N. Gin: "So! You want to go a few rounds? When this is over, we'll see who's obsolete!" Cortex's warning Cortex: "It's funny how history repeats itself. Yet again, N. Gin has failed to defeat you." Uka attaches himself to Cortex's face. Uka Uka: "WAH! FOR THIS, WE MUST DESTROY YOU!" Uka detaches himself from Cortex's face. Cortex: "Beh! Oh, my aching head...! I'm not feeling myself these days... So, the end is in sight. Gather another five crystals, and again you will have foiled my plan. ...Or will you?" Aku Aku's reminder Aku Aku: "Crash, Coco, remember that it is not only Doctor Cortex that we battle. Beware of Uka Uka, my children. He is a far more dangerous enemy than anyone can imagine." Cortex's challenge Cortex: "Ahahahahahahaha! HAhahahahahahahahaha! I'm sorry... this is the part where I'm supposed to be angry. Full of rage. Incensed beyond belief. Once again, you have outsmarted and out-spun my best henchmen. I should be rather upset, shouldn't I?" Uka attaches himself to Cortex's face. Uka Uka: "And in fact, we're furious! But it seems you have overlooked one small detail, you little orange delivery boy: Now that you have gathered all the crystals, all we have to do is take them from you!" Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex is hovering on his [[Cortex's Hoverboard|hoverboard], holding his ray gun, Uka Uka floating next to him. Cortex cries out as a blue forcefield generates around him. He jumps up and down, psyching himself up, and Uka Uka attaches himself to Cortex's face.] Uka Uka: "Crash Bandicoot, for the last time, give the crystals to me!" Cortex's defeat falls, landing on top of a large warp pad. He rubs his head in pain. Cortex: "Defeated again! This is not fair! Maybe I should retire to a nice big beach, with a nice big drink, and a woman with nice big bags of ice for my head..." Uka Uka: "It's not over, Bandicoot! There are still the gems! We still have a chance to triumph! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" warp pad activates. Cortex stands up and jumps in. Uka Uka floats in as he laughs triumphantly. Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex (all gems) Uka is right up against the camera, Cortex on his hoverboard floating behind. Uka Uka: "Yes, it is true! The bandicoot has brought all of the crystals and all of the gems to me! ULTIMATE POWER IS MINE! THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT IS ABOUT TO END!" 100% ending falls, landing on his face on top of a large warp pad. Uka Uka floats down above him. The warp pad begins to activate, a blue beam of electricity pulling Uka Uka into the centre. Uka Uka: "NO! IT CANNOT BE! NOT A PRISONER OF TIME AGAIN! '''AAAAAGHHHHHH!'" warp pad finally fully activates, pulling Uka Uka in. It also sucks Cortex in from where he was cowering on the floor. The portal begins sucking in the warp pad itself, electricity destroying the room the warp pad is in. The portal begins to expand, absorbing everything. at the Bandicoot House, it's snowing outside. Aku Aku, Crash, Coco, Polar and [[Pura] are relaxing by the fireplace, Baby T eating a potted plant in the background in another room. Aku Aku lights the fire with a quick chant.] Aku Aku: "The time twister machine could not hold itself together. We were lucky to escape." and N. Tropy, now babies, are shown fighting over Uka Uka in a twisted, firey landscape. Baby Cortex: "Give me the mask! With it, I shall take over the world! C'mon!" Uka cries out in pain as Baby Cortex tugs on his beard and Baby N. Tropy pulls on his bones. Aku Aku: "It is difficult to say what has happened to our enemies, but I doubt we will see them for a long time." roll over the two baby doctors fighting over Uka Uka. Changes made in the N. Sane Trilogy *All voice acting was re-recorded with current voice actors and all music was remade. *The credits sequence replaced with the N. Sane trilogy's own credits, with a plain black background. *The intro sees a few changes: **The scene outside the Bandicoot House gets notably darker when Uka Uka laughs, and Crash reacts to it. **Polar hides under Coco's arm. **Crash runs into the door when it closes behind him. Coco opens the door and pulls him through while he's standing there dazed. **Uka Uka swirls around Cortex in his blue wisp form for a while when talking to Cortex, before shedding it and revealing himself. **N. Tropy arrives at the Time Twister by teleporting in through a portal rather than walking into view from the shadows. **Polar keeps running with the group when they run outside rather than stopping by the front door. **Aku Aku teleports Crash and Coco to the Time Twister after they run outside rather than the three of them just suddenly being there. **When Aku Aku explains how to use the time portals, a frog is shown unknowingly demonstrating with the portal to Toad Village. *During the vortex cutscenes, a high, gentle droning is heard in the background rather than silence like in the original. *In the intro to N. Tropy's boss fight, he's standing there from the beginning rather than teleporting in. He also purposefully pushes the clock behind the platform rather than it falling off. *When Uka Uka and Cortex caution the player about the Time Twister's instability with N. Tropy gone, Uka Uka says "grave danger" rather than "grave risk". *When Cortex is defeated without all gems collected, his ray gun falls and lands on his head when he falls onto the warp pad. *In the 100% ending, the fire in the Bandicoot House fireplace is lit from the beginning rather than being lit by Aku Aku. Category:Scripts Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy